


Negotiations

by Pfefferminztea



Series: Gravitas-Verse [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfefferminztea/pseuds/Pfefferminztea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s obvious that you like each other, and you see each other all the time. It’s not like you can pretend like you’re just casual hookup friends forever. What are you going to do when one of you gets hurt? Quit your job and stop hanging out with your oldest friend? Because I don’t see Kaiba breaking off contact with his brother, and him and Yugi are kind of a package deal now.”</p>
<p>(Sequel to 'Breakfast')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwianna/gifts).



“So.“

You lick the last of your chocolate cake from your fork and place it on the tiny plate, where it makes a strangely audible click, before leaning back into the booth and turning to Anzu. “Tell me, what are you gonna do about this Kaiba thing?”

She can’t be totally surprised, after all, it’s not the first time that you brought up this topic. But she blushes anyway and suddenly seems extremely interested in the raindrops forming tiny, criss-crossing rivers on the window to her right.

“Nothing. I like the way things are. Not everything has to turn into a super serious ‘let’s move in together and plan our lives and have kids’ situation.”

Really? She could at least pretend to come up with a better derailing tactic. It’s not like you’re some sort of stuffy, matchmaking aunty.

“Come on, Anzu, you know me better than that. I don’t care how the two of you handle the details of your relationship. I just, you know, think you should admit that you have one. It’s obvious that you like each other, and you see each other all the time. It’s not like you can pretend like you’re just casual hookup friends forever. What are you going to do when one of you gets hurt? Quit your job and stop hanging out with your oldest friend? Because I don’t see Kaiba breaking off contact with his brother, and him and Yugi are kind of a package deal now.”

You know she knows you’re right, and she probably knows you know it. At least the way she plays with her necklace and sweeps her fringe away from nowhere _near_ her eyes suggests that she’s out of good excuses.

“Fine. What do you want me to say? I may have a tiny crush on him. But you know how he is. He doesn’t do girlfriends. Besides, I can do without tabloids calling me a dirty gold digger.”

“ _Please_. Like some of them don’t already do that. And like anyone actually cares that much anymore. It’s not like he’s constantly in the news like he was when he was an active duelist.”

You give a grateful nod to the waitress who picks up your empty plates, and absent-mindedly stir your cappuccino. It’s true that some tabloids have tried finding a story on Anzu and Kaiba in the past, when they obviously had more pages than news items. But being his only close female confidante will do that. Hell, they’ve also tried it with a few of the guys he works with, especially after Mokuba’s Coming Out. You’re not even sure if anyone actually _knows_ Anzu is sleeping with him, they probably just assumed.

“I don’t even know how I’d bring it up”, she finally says into the silence that has fallen between you. “I mean, that would probably involve us talking about how exclusive we are and all of that… and I’m not sure I’m ready to have the ‘Hey, by the way, I’ve been casually sleeping with two of my best friends’ conversation with him.”

That really _is_ hard to imagine. But it’s not like Kaiba’s overly concerned with outdated ideas of purity and propriety. He can probably deal with the knowledge that Anzu had other partners. Even if it was while she was sleeping with him. Unless…

“So, what, he can handle having a gay brother, but not a bi girlfriend?”

You wouldn’t have taken him for that kind of a person, but people can be irrational when it comes to their – potential – partners, you suppose. Anzu seems amused, though. For the first time since you brought up the topic, she actually looks you in the face, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Please. I’m not even sure he’s… okay, well, that’s beside the point. Anyway, I don’t think you’re the problem. But… _Jou_ might be.”

Well. You hadn’t really thought of that. Probably because, at 31, Kaiba is a fucking adult and could be expected to be over some stupid teen rivalry.

“Do you really think he’s still hung up on that? He seems to get along fine with Yugi. So Jou isn’t his favorite person in the world, who cares? And if he’s seriously still invested enough in disliking him to make a big deal out of it, you probably don’t want him in your life, anyway. Either way, better to find out now than later.”

She can’t really argue with that. But she still seems uneasy.

“I’m sure he could get over it, but… why would he? I mean, even if he kind of likes me, I doubt that’s enough to completely overturn his principles. Including, you know, how he feels about Jou.”

Sometimes it is really hard to believe that someone usually as observant as Anzu can be so completely oblivious of other people’s interest in her.

“Please. He more than _kind of_ likes you. When guys like him _kind of_ like someone, they go to a fancy restaurant and buy some gold earrings. They don’t suffer through weekly chaotic family dinners and go to your best friends’ kids’ theatre performance.”

She doesn’t really acknowledge that she believes you, but her ears turn a bright shade of pink.

“Okay, fine, I’ll think about it. Gee, you’ve become such a MOM.”

“You just don’t like it that someone else is filling that role for a change.”


	2. Anzu

As always, you try to ignore the annoying beep of your alarm for all of five seconds before your conscientious nature kicks in and you roll over to get started with the day. And as always, when you wake up in this bed, the space beside you is already empty. The sheets are carelessly thrown back because who cares about making your bed when you have about ten maids cleaning up after you. You’ve just shut off the alarm when Seto reemerges from the bathroom, half-dressed and rubbing a towel over his still-dripping hair. He smiles at you before sitting down on his side of the bed and promptly reaching for his phone. God forbid there be a waking moment when he isn’t absolutely on top of everything that’s happening in the world.

“I’ll never understand why you even bother using an alarm if you’re going to be up before it rings, anyway.” You swing your feet out of the bed, and in spite of the lush carpet they land on, a shiver goes through you. Mornings are never going to be your favorite time. Although you should probably be glad that at least they don’t turn you into a walking corpse, like Mai.

“Because,” You can hear Seto shifting behind you, and for a second you think he actually put his phone away and is going to act like a normal person who just woke up next to his… whatever you are. But when you turn to look over your shoulder, his eyes are still glued to the screen. “If I didn’t have an alarm, I’d have to wake you up myself. And I know your salary. You can’t afford to hire me for that.”

Grinning, you make your way to the bathroom, and while the warm shower is doing its part in completely waking you up, your mind wanders back to yesterday’s conversation with your best friend. With most other people – except for Yugi and Jou, probably – you’d get mad that they think your private life is any of their business in the first place. But Mai, you know she just has your best interests in mind. Except in this case, you’re really not sure you see her point. What’s so bad about this?

Sure, sometimes it’s annoying not to know what exactly this relationship is. But as responsible adults, shouldn’t you be able to deal with that? Besides, you kind of like the independence. Having your own place. Being able to sleep with whoever you want. Although who are you kidding, it’s not like either of you are the type to sleep around that much, unless Seto has a whole secret life going on that you know nothing about. Which, between you being mostly in charge of his work schedule, and Mokuba and Yugi having no boundaries when it comes to gossip, is honestly unlikely.

Then again… It’s not like you’ve never considered if you wanted more. You’ve just always come to the conclusion that he doesn’t, so better not push it. You wouldn’t want to undo the years it took to get him over his lone wolf phase. Throwing the wrapper of your single-use toothbrush in the trash, your mind wanders to a time when you almost felt at home in this place. Before the two of you started sleeping together. Or working together, for that matter. Maybe you _do_ need to talk to him.

When you step back into the bedroom, Seto is tying his tie, hair still messy and out of place, and you have a momentary urge to rush over and bury your face in his neck for just a second, before it’s all sharp lines and neat collars. But that kind of affection seems weird, out of place, at this time of day. In less than an hour, you’ll both be on your way to work, where that is exactly the kind of image you need to project. Professional, orderly, politely disinterested.

“You know.” How the fuck do you even start a conversation like this? When you don’t continue, he turns to you, collar now as neatly tucked into place as the signature raised-eyebrow look he’s giving you. “I really like you.” As soon as the words leave your mouth, they feel clumsy and stupid. And not at all like the thing you actually meant to say. He doesn’t seem to notice, though, just laughs and turns back to his reflection.

“Good. I’m not really in the habit of sleeping with people who think I’m repulsive. Besides, I’d imagine faking all those orgasms would get exhausting after a while.”

Before you can counter that – full of himself much, that one? – there’s a knock on the door. “Seto? Yugi and I were going to make waffles, do you want some or are you in a – oh, hi Anzu.” Mokuba didn’t even wait for an answer. Thank god this house has locks on all bedroom doors. “Are you staying for breakfast, as well?”

Well, that would be a first. Before you can come up with some breezy apology, like you usually do, Seto shuts down his brother’s hopeful smile with a gruff “Anzu has to leave, she’s actually running late already. I’ll be there, just give me a few minutes.”

Judging by the look on Mokuba’s face, even he can tell that something is off. But he doesn’t argue, just gives you an uncomfortable smile and closes the door behind him – this shit is yours to figure out, after all.

Without another word, you put your clothes on and head out of the door.


	3. Seto

This place makes you uncomfortable.

It’s not that it isn’t a good restaurant – the staff, the food, the wine, all are definitely up to the standards of the places you usually pick for your business meetings. They’d have to be, otherwise they could never afford such a prestigious location. It’s just… the whole setup is so _cozy_. Way too familiar. It seems like the kind of place where the staff would greet you by name, and not because they recognize your face from some magazine.

What the hell was Anzu thinking? This is just way too _nice_ for a business meeting. And not the kind of nice that comes with a price tag.

Then again, she usually knows what she’s doing. Who knows, maybe Kita is the kind of person who likes this sort of place, and Anzu picked it on purpose. You wouldn’t know, you’ve never met the woman. Hell, you wouldn’t even be dealing with her personally if Anzu hadn’t decided it was good for your image to be the face of Kaiba Corp’s new line of educational software. Which apparently includes meeting with the people who run Domino’s most prestigious preschools.

You have to admit it’s been fun designing the games. As much as you like your usual work, you’re always up for a challenge. And a product that gave you an excuse to learn a degree’s worth of developmental psychology certainly counts as such.

Plus, Anzu was right, it definitely has made for some refreshingly positive press.

Talk of the devil. Just when the waiter has set down your wine and left, she bursts into the room, shoving her coat into some poor staff member’s hands and fuming her way up to your table. “What the hell? Kita is going to be here any minute now, what are you doing?”

She just shoots you a contemptuous look and pulls out the chair across from you. “Relax. She’s not coming. Your meeting is tomorrow. But apparently I need to tell you it’s a business matter to have a full meal with you, so here we go.”

That’s when it dawns on you. “So is this still about this morning? I’m sure Mokuba would’ve made you a waffle to go if you’d asked him. What’s the problem?”

You don’t immediately get an answer, instead, she gestures at the waiter and snaps: “Gin and Tonic. Actually, skip the tonic. Just some cucumber and ice, please.”

As soon as the man has left, her anger seems to leave her, too. Instead, she suddenly looks very tired, and slumps over the table, rubbing her temples, avoiding your gaze. It’s only when she has her drink in front of her, and taken a sip or two – she’s way too disciplined for gulps, though it seems like that’s what she is going for – that she speaks again.

“Look, I’m done with this. I meant what I said this morning. I really like you. You know that. But either you start acting like we have some sort of relationship, or I start acting like we don’t.”

You consider this for a minute. It’s not like it has never crossed your mind that having Anzu around… on a semi-permanent basis, at least, would be nice. Especially in the beginning, when you first started sleeping together. She’s one of the closest things to a friend that you have. And one of the few people you actively try to spend time with, because you enjoy it. Oh, who are you kidding, the two of you are way beyond semi-permanent.

But. The two times you’ve actually tried balancing your job with a relationship, it ended in your girlfriends feeling like a weekend hobby, fights and accusations and never speaking to each other again. And there’s something about Anzu that feels like you couldn’t go through that with her. You’re not entirely sure whether it’s the knowledge that you like your life much better with her in it. Or the certainty that in a fight like that, she’d get in a few comments about your character that would be poison to your ego. And you’re not even sure that you care to find out, because neither really supports the idea of yourself that you’d like to hold on to.

“What happened?” you finally ask. “I thought we agreed that this was the best arrangement for both of us – easy, no strings attached, and you won’t even have to deal with my inability to live up to your standards of emotional commitment.”

Maybe this was the wrong reaction. Suddenly, her anger is back, cheeks flushed as if the gin she just had was only waiting politely for an excuse to show its effects. Or maybe it wasn’t that bad, because in a weird way, you kind of enjoy seeing her light up like that, even if it is in anger.

“For fucks sake, Kaiba, I’m not asking you to marry me.” It has to be years since she called you by your last name for anything other than business reasons. “I know you have that whole excuse memorized about how you can’t deal with so many emotions at once, but you know what? I’m asking for a lunch here or there where I’m not only present because you need to butter up some German business partner. A toothbrush in your bathroom and breakfast together when I’m staying over. Maybe even for you to ditch that fancy place of yours once in a while to come over to mine. That shouldn’t be so damn hard. I know you’re not _incapable_ of showing your emotions, and I’m getting really tired of your ‘I can’t sleep with you and work with you AND treat you like a person I like’ rule. So unless there’s something really glaring I’m overlooking here, I think you’re just being a coward.”

It’s a testament how much, in spite of all your efforts, she has gotten under your skin, that you even so much as consider your next move. Let alone actually form the words. “Maybe I am.”

Apparently, she doesn’t know how to follow that up any more than you do, because you both stare at each other for a few uncomfortable seconds, before picking up your menus and hiding behind the necessity to decide between Moussaka and Souvlaki.

“I’ve missed you, you know.” You finally volunteer. There were times when you wouldn’t even have considered saying this, but as much as you are holding on to the persona you were when you first met Anzu, the last 15-odd years haven’t left you completely unchanged. Mokuba has grown up into an adult who knows how to circumvent your passwords and fancy doors when you’re trying to shut yourself away. You’ve actually gained something like a friend in Yugi, even if these days, you’ve gotten more into the habit of thinking of him as a second brother. Hell, even your disastrous relationships have done their part in making you open up about your feelings. And Anzu… Anzu was definitely one of the first people you felt comfortable enough around to do so. Of course, that was before you took every imaginable effort to pretend like whatever is between you can be calculated by adding sexual attraction to professional respect.

Still, it takes the rest of the Scotch you’ve ordered with your food to make you raise your eyes from your plate and look at her with a grin that probably looks more than just a little out of practice. “Even the annoying lectures.”

At this, she finally cracks and smiles back at you. “Well, don’t act like you didn’t know what you signed up for later.”

It makes your head spin a little to think of a ‘later,’ a future that is not just the endless repetition of what you already know. But you’re not quite at the point where you’ll admit that, yet.

“Oh, I probably will. See if Mokuba doesn’t complain about that really quick. I imagine he’s going to be glad, though.”

She nods. Mokuba has definitely been at the forefront of lecturing the two of you about just making things official already. “And I’ll be glad to get Mai off my back. Although… I guess we have to talk about this.”

She sets down her glass and looks at you uneasily. “I’m not sure about you, but I’d like us to be exclusive.” Well, sure. It’s not like you’d be giving up anything you’ll miss, though that is probably not the macho thing to say.

“I would have thought that goes without saying. Though I’m not sure how that is any of Kujaku’s business. I don’t ask who she and Jonouchi are sleeping with on the side, either.” At this, Anzu’s face seems to take on a subtle shade of red, not exactly the angry flush from before, more… embarrassed. She opens her mouth, but it takes several attempts at clearing her throat before you can make out what she’s saying.

“It is kind of their business, though. Because it means that I won’t be sleeping with them anymore.”

There’s an annoying humming sound suddenly filling your ears, and your entire surroundings seem to have taken a step back to make room for the invisible sphere wrapping around you and separating you from what you just heard. Is she joking? Anzu is not the kind of person to drop a line like this and then wait for you to have a stroke while she is keeping a straight face.

“Are you kidding me?” you ask anyway. But really, there is no need to wait for an answer. You can read it on her face. “You’re giving me a lecture on not treating you like I’m serious about you, and this entire time you’ve been screwing Barbie and the mutt?” Up until this second, you thought you were almost over how much you disliked them. You’d even given up on calling them degrading nicknames. Which is probably why Anzu looks so shocked. Good, you don’t need her excuses anyway.  
  
“You know what. This was a mistake.” Your insides feel like they’ve been liquefied, but it’s not like your years of perfecting a calm exterior are going to desert you now. “Maybe we SHOULD just put an end to this.” Slamming some cash on the table – you’re not going to be known as the guy who leaves his date with the bill, even if you didn’t technically know this was a date and you know perfectly well that she can afford it – you push back your chair and march out of the restaurant, barely stopping to pick up your coat.


	4. Anzu

Your cheeks are still burning by the time you get to the Kaiba mansion. Neither finishing your meal nor the cold night air were able to do anything about that. Well, and the two more drinks you had probably didn’t help, either.

But you’ll be damned if you let any of that stop you from finishing what you’ve started.

It takes you a while to find him, in the private ‘living room’ next to his bedroom which rarely gets any use. After all, what on earth would you need it for when you have a home cinema and an entire family living area downstairs? There is more dark alcohol sitting on the end table next to the couch, and he doesn’t even bother turning around when you enter. Instead, he remains curled up – there really is no other word to describe it – into a question mark, eyes trained on the opposite wall, the only indication that he even heard you his knuckles turning white as his grip tightens around the glass. Two inches of honey-colored liquid, no ice.

“So, are you ready to talk about it, or would you rather sulk some more?” He doesn’t answer, but at least he’s not throwing you out. Which, after the scene he just made, is probably encouraging.

“I’m not in love with either of them anymore, if that’s what you think.”

More silence, then, finally, the chafing sound of his clothes against the rough cotton material of the couch as he leans forward, and the heavy thud of a recently emptied glass against a leather coaster. “Are you in love with me, then?”

That’s a complicated question. It’s not like either of you have really allowed your feelings to break the surface for the past few years. You kick off your heels and sit down next to him. The space between you is looming like a question, but you tuck your feet firmly underneath you because you’re not going anywhere. “I know that I could be.”

There’s that silence again, extending from seconds into minutes, not exactly uncomfortable, but not exactly comfortable, either. Finally, you have to stretch your spine, giving off a low, but distinct crackling. And just like that, like it hasn’t been years since you’ve allowed yourself any non-sexual intimacies, his hands are on your shoulders, gently massaging your knotted muscles.

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” You finally ask. Just for a fraction of a second, he pauses, but then continues to massage your neck. “Sure I do. What do you think why I kept this couch when the place has been remodeled at least three times since then?”

That actually hadn’t occurred to you, and for the first time since you brought up Mai and Jonouchi earlier, your face relaxes into a smile. “I was pretty convinced then that nobody could ever find me attractive in that way… and it took some time until I believed you that I wasn’t totally… invisible.” You turn around, gently removing his hands from your back, but holding on to them and cradling them carefully in your lap. “I know you have this idea of yourself as somebody who isn’t really able to love, and who will always manage to repulse everyone he tries to hold too close. And I don’t expect that to go away just because I tell you you’re wrong. But I need you to at least try and believe me.”


	5. Mai

“Brrrr.”

There’s been an unexpected wave of cold weather, and although the warmth of the house wraps around you as soon as you’ve closed the door, you’re still shivering as you take off your coat. “Tell me again why we had to go out today?”

Grinning, Jou takes both of your jackets and throws them on a chair nearby. At home, you’d be giving him a lecture about tidiness just about now, but really, nobody seems to be bothered by it in this house. “Because you love your daughter and you wanted to see her play, even if you still think that cello is the most boring instrument in the history of mankind.”

Thankfully, Rory isn’t actually there to hear him, she stayed behind to make the rounds of the school fair with some of her friends. One of the other parents is going to drop her off at home later. “Right. Speaking of which, I wonder what our other kid has been up to.”

You don’t have to wait long for an answer: right on cue, Ash bursts out of the kitchen, his tiny arms smeared with some sticky orange substance that has you worried for a second, until Yugi emerges behind him, a freshly carved pumpkin under his arm. “Welcome back. How was the recital?”

“Oh, well, you know…” You want to be supportive of your daughter, you really do. It’s just that you have absolutely zero sense for classical music.

“It was lovely.” Anzu chimes in from behind you. “Sorry we didn’t see you guys there. We ran a bit late and had to get seats in the back, but we were right on time to hear Rory play. She’s talented, you should consider getting her a private teacher.” It becomes clear who she means by ‘we’ when Kaiba – oh, you suppose you’ll have to start calling him ‘Seto’, now – enters behind her. He doesn’t comment on her assessment of the school recital, but from the way he draws her to him and buries his face in her hair, he doesn’t really seem to mind having spent the last two hours of his precious time that way.

Just then, Mokuba calls from the kitchen – “Dinner’s ready!“ – and Yugi starts to explain how Ash and he messed up a pumpkin or two, so they had to destroy the evidence by making soup. In the midst of all this, you doubt anyone but Anzu notices, but she definitely catches your eye when you raise your eyebrows and mouth a silent “See? I told you so.”


End file.
